Perfect Insanity
by firefly2themoon
Summary: Insanity; a deranged state of the mind usually occurring as a specific disorder.  What if my protectors were just a part of a malfunction in my brain?  And what if this Golden eyed demon was to be my Savior? "That's insane" I mumbled to myself.  R&R plz :
1. Chapter One

"Miss Ranger?" I stared blankly at the strange blond man wearing a white coat standing in front of me. "Miss Ranger?" He kept repeating himself. Was he asking me something? Panic fluttered slightly in my stomach and I began to shake. The strange man shook his head sadly and turned to walk away.

_Answer him, just say "Yes sir?". _Her loud, smooth voice floated through the cool air around me. I looked around, trying to find her. I laughed slightly as I spotted her hiding under the white cot in the corner of my white room. _Gotchya Raz_. This was our normal morning game of hide and seek. She smiled widely, before looking towards the man that was now standing on the other side of the room, looking at me, shocked at my laughter.

_Come on Ash, say "Yes, sir?" Please? _My head shifted to the side slightly, and confused I silently asked her _Why?_ She laughed and sauntered over to me. She was wearing her usual black leggings and red corset, her beautiful long brown hair, roughly cut at the front, was left out of her normal pony tail. The slight change made me uncomfortable. She noticed my scrutiny and my gaining panic and reached for her hair, pulling it up and tying it with her black ribbon_. Calm. We need to look relatively sane Ash Bug. Come on now, Say "Yes sir" _I giggled slightly.

_Relatively sane? Why? _She looked at me with the look I was beginning to get used to seeing. _Are you insane? _She asked, her face incredulous. I laughed loudly and she sighed. _Right, stupid thing to ask. Of course we're insane. Hmph._

The strange man was looking at me, smiling slightly. I felt my face from the inside. I had a huge grin spread across my face. My eyes were wide from laughing. I looked happy. _Razmataz, why should I pretend to be sane? _ I asked quietly. She looked at me, her attention caught by the use of her full name, something I very rarely used. She could see I was slightly frightened, but mostly panicking._ I want to get out of here. Dont you? Im getting sick of all this __**white! **_She shouted the last word, making me jump.

_Okay._ I replied simply.

"Yes, sir?" I asked timidly. The man looked shocked, but smiled, his Topaz eyes dancing with joy. "Are you hungry?" He asked kindly. Not used to communicating with anyone other than Raz, Tiger and Singe, I stayed silent. The panic bubbled. I couldn't talk to this man. He was strange, foreign, pale white, cold emanating from his every pore, his inhuman looks as bright as his teeth. I didnt know him, and even if I did, I shouldn't trust him.

_Say, "Yes, a little" Its alright. I'll protect you, . I'll keep us safe. _Raz walked over, her red velvet high heel boots making a sharp clicking sound on the white linoleum. She stood behind me, her tiny hand came to rest on my shoulder, and I visibly relaxed. "Yes, A little." My voice was almost silent and cracked from lack of use, but the man heard me. Smiling hugely, he nodded. "I'll bring you some lunch, would you like that Miss Ranger?"

_Say "Thank you, that would be lovely." Smile, and look him in the eyes. _ I nodded, both at Raz's instructions and at the man. "Thank you, that would be l-lovely" I stuttered on the last word.

The strange man had taken a step towards me, curiosity burning through his eyes.

* * *

**Hi, so um.. what do you think?**

**If there is anything that's confusing you so far just send me a review and i'll get back to ya =]**

To Jessica, my most awesome unofficial beta, i u! your the bomb! xxxx

**Anyhoo, review review review =] **

**xxx Kay [firefly]  
**


	2. Chapter Two

_Rip. Tear. Bleed you dry. One more step towards her, my friend. I will rip your soft face from the bone. Tear your lovely heart from your chest. Yes, my friend. One more step. _Raz and Singe hissed and growled as one.

_Touch him and **I** will be the one ripping **your** throat out, Singe. You ruin our chances of getting out of here and you **will** be sorry. _Raz's voice was no longer calm, it was low and cruel. She was no longer kind and safe Raz, she was in battle mode, Destroy mode. I cowered slightly.

Singe appeared from behind the man. His appearance was just as normal as every other day. His long brown-black hair falling over his face, his thick black eyebrows shaped to give him a constant scowl. He was huge, with muscle on top of muscle. His ripped and bloody clothes as dirty as his face hung limply over his body, too damaged to really cover anything. His eyes were as red as every other day as he stared darkly at the man, who now stood stock still as he stared at my horrified face.

Singe growled again. _Fine. But if he touches my Ash he will be sorry. _Raz rolled her eyes. _You think he could get through me, Singe? Is your trust in me so lacking?_ Singe winced. _No, Raz. M'sorry. _I smiled.

Singe could be horrifyingly dangerous in situations like this, but in other situations, mostly when it was just us, he became as soft as a teddy bear, and looked up to Raz just as much as Tiger and I did. Raz was the opposite. She could be kind, sweet and loving to us, but she could turn on Singe and Tiger just as quickly as she would a stranger and would waste no time tearing them apart.

The man smiled at me again and left the room. I heard the locks click. One. Click. Two. Click. Three. Click. Four. Click. It went on and on, all in all im pretty sure I had 10 or so locks.

I laughed as I threw myself onto my cot. _What's so funny? _Tiger's warm voice floated towards me. Smiling I sat up. There she was, tiny in appearance, sitting at the bottom of my bed. She too wore her usual attire. Purple and green tights, a tight bright yellow and pink singlet, her curly brown hair in pigtails. Her face was painted, as usual, in bright swirling colors.

She had one black tear painted, under the corner of her left eye. Her razor sharp pointed teeth sparkled as she smiled. There was never a time when Tiger wasn't smiling.

_Raz wants us to act sane to get out of here. _I told her. She laughed. _Right. Good-luck with that._ She sighed and stood up, stretching slightly._ Gotta run. Fun to have, mischief to be made. Havoc to be wreaked. Kisses. _She shrugged before blowing me five kisses and running at the huge white door and disappearing.

There was a tap at the door and the man stepped through carrying a tray filled with food. "Miss Ranger. Im Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." He smiled at me again, showing his white teeth. I sat there, frozen by his beauty. Stranger than the non-human vibes he gave off, was the fact that, though I had never met him before, I felt safe enough to talk to him. With a shock I realized I **wanted** to talk to him.

_Raz?_ I called out. Silence. _Raz? Raz I need you! _"Raz?" I gasped out loud. The man took a step towards me, concern visible in his face.

_Say "thank you, Carlisle." _Her voice commanded. I sighed in relief. "Thank you Carlisle." I said immediately. His look of concern turned to absolute glee. "Your very welcome Miss Ranger." He replied.

_Say "Please, call me Ash" Come on, say it_. I gulped, I hadn't given anyone my name here. "Please, call m-me Ash" his face lit up, and I could feel myself smiling in return.

_Good Girl, **now** can I sleep? _Raz's irritated voice came from my bed. I turned to look at the bed and, sure enough, she was sprawled out. I suddenly felt exhausted. "Thank you, Ash." Carlisle's voice snapped me to attention and I looked back over to him.

I took a step forward, cautiously. _Singe? Come with me? _Singe appeared from behind Doctor Cullen and walked to stand beside me. _Of course Ash Bug. _He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I took three unsteady steps forwards. Carlisle tensed slightly, and my steps faltered. I dropped my head to my chest. Singe bristled beside me. I looked up to see Carlisle smiling, the tray in his outstretched arms. I smiled, brighter than I had in months and walked forwards with more confidence.

* * *

**Okay... well same drill as last time, anything your not understanding or that you think i have written wrong, just review and let me know what it is and i'll fix the mistake or answer any questions you have =]**

**thanks for reading, and thanks again to my unofficial beta, Jessica, whom I love very much right now, because we can always talk about things that dont include writing!! **

**xxxx kay [firefly]  
**


	3. Chapter Three

I reached out to take the tray when I heard the locks clicking and a sudden crash outside the door. Carlisle had turned his head towards the door.

Frozen, I stared at his face as it turned from happiness to horror in seconds. Raz, Tiger and Singe silently lined up behind me for support and protection, either from those coming in or from my emotions, each touching my hand or shoulder.

The door crashed open loudly and ten or more people rushed through. Two reached for Carlisle and pulled him away from me, the rest rushed at me. "Whats going on?" Carlisle shouted. The people rushing towards me slowed and started stalking forwards, cutting off all my retreats.

I backed away slowly, my hands out, palms up facing them in peace. "She's a danger to you Dr Cullen" one of the biggest men replied.

"She's just a child!" Carlisle roared. His voice shocked me, I could hear anger and frustration in it. "No wonder you have had no sucess with her healing. You rush in here just as soon as anyone makes progress!" He fumed.

My back hit the wall. I was trapped. Cornered.

Singe growled and it was echoed by Ras and Tiger. I glanced to my left and saw Tiger, her teeth bared, her hands shaped as claws and her eyes wide and red. Looking to my right, Raz and Singe had postures exactly the same.

My palms hit the wall on either side of my thighs with a slight slap. My fingers dug into the soft padding as they tensed, ripping small chunks out.

"Enough of this. You are frightening her. She will never heal if you treat her this way. She wont harm me." Carlisle was shouting, but it all sounded muffled, muted almost.

A low growl ripped through Singe's chest. A strange, humming feeling coursed through my throat, and I realised too late that I was growling just as fiercely as Singe, Raz and Tiger. I looked towards Carlisle, strangely embarrassed, and saw that he was looking at me, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly agape, as though he was saying something but had stopped half way through.

He was silent now. The three biggest men in front of me pounced, and I let my feelings flow through my three protectors.

We flew at them, my teeth gnashing, singe's teeth gnashing. My fingers clawing, Tigers fingers clawing. My feet carrying me towards the men as fast as I could, Raz's feet carrying her towards them as fast as hers could.

My teeth, singes teeth, found the throat of the nearest man as my legs, Raz's legs, threw me off the ground onto him.

My hands, Tigers hands, ripped at his face, tearing the skin. I sank my teeth, singe sank his, into the mans throat and pulled. Blood covered us and we left the man gasping and gurgling, to find our next prey.

* * *

=D **So.. again same thing as before, review with your question and i'll reply asap. **

**What you think!??? I love this chapter, it's by far my favorite. I love getting my crazy on. =]**

**Annnnyway, review please!! **

**(again thanks to jessie. love you bub!)**

**xxx kay [firefly]  
**


	4. Chapter Four

A loud shout. A bang. Growling. Blood everywhere. Somehow, through all the noise I heard his voice.

Carlisle shouted a name "Alec!" and a beautiful, amazing, smooth voice made us stop, frozen as a statue."Jesus Christ" was all he said, but it stopped us from moving. There were men around me, all dead. All but one.

Carlisle stood, staring at me, not with horror and disgust as I deserved, but with pity and some other expression I didnt understand, before turning away and calling the name again.

Singe, Raz and Tiger stood beside me. "Thank you Singe, Raz, Tiger. For your help. Again." I whispered.

Carlisle's head snapped in my direction, his face filled with confusion and interest.

_Anytime, Ash Bug. _Singe smiled, blood dripped from his mouth, his chin and fell to the ground. I felt a droplet of liquid drip from my own chin as I smiled in return.

_Anything to keep you safe, our Ash. _Tiger replied, blood dripping from her arms, her hands.

Raz simply snorted. _Tsh, so much for appearing sane._

And, as the blood dripped from every inch of her body, I laughed. Loud and somewhat hysterical, I laughed. Tears rolled down my face as I tried to control the laughter.

Carlisle inched closer slowly, cautiously, and watched me with concern.

"Yes Raz, somehow I think killing.." I paused, counting. "..12 men may be a slight set back in appearing sane." I replied, too tired to worry about the fact that I was talking out loud to her.

_Oh, ya think?_ She replied sarcasticly. I laughed again, this time not as hysterically. Carlisle watched, his head tilted to the side, eyes bright with curiosity.

_Ash, what about the Doctor, wont he tell on us or hurt us? _Tigers body shifted so she was crouching down towards Carlisle.

"No Tiger. Dont even think of attacking him." _But why? _Singe asked, perplexed. "Carlisle is safe. He wont hurt us. Touch him at all and I will get Raz to do so much worse than what you three did to these men. And the men before them, when you werent around."

The two of them took in a sharp gust of air. Raz watched with wide eyes, but didnt contradict me.

_There is no need to threaten us. We are here for you and only you Ash. We do what is best for you, we would never hurt you. _Singe snapped, hurt boiling below his frustration.

_Exactly. And if hurting this doctor would upset you, we would never dream of hurting him. _Tiger said, close to tears.

"Im sorry, im just.. tired and sore and hungry and..Im sorry." Carlisle, looking confused, and slightly frightened, took a step back and turned towards the door. "Alec, I need you" A small chuckle sent a shiver down my spine. "Ya think?" And then he appeared through the doorway.

I gasped. He was beautiful. He had short dark brown or black hair and amazing pale skin, so much like Carlisle.

He had the same Topaz eyes and dark purple bruising under them. He was shorter than Carlisle, and looked to be around 17, but he was muscular. Not as built as Singe, but well defined, even under his white lab coat and beige pants.

"Beautiful" I whispered._Tsh, talk about an understatement _Tiger giggled and Raz nodded her head in agreement, while Singe stood silent, glaring at the boy Carlisle had called Alec.

Carlisle looked towards me, and saw my jaw almost touching the ground and my eyes as wide as saucepans. Shocked, he looked towards this Alec, who's face mirrored my own, and back again.

"Perfect" He muttered, a small smile spreading across his face. "She is." Alec whispered. Carlisle's smile grew impossibly bigger.

"Alec, I need you to knock her out" Alec's head snapped towards Carlisle faster than my eyes could process.

"What?" He hissed.

To my surprise Carlisle laughed. "Not like you think, I mean use your gift. Sedate her. Keep her calm and sleeping until we can get her back to the house." Alec nodded and then fixed his eyes upon me.

His expression was fierce, but his eyes were soft. "Im sorry, love. I have to." He walked forwards slowly, still staring at me.

Blackness beat against my skull, fighting to take control and I could feel the floor coming to greet my face.

Before I hit the ground and was submerged in numbness, I felt two freezing marble arms wrap around me. I felt Singe, Raz and Tiger drop to the ground, seconds before I too, lost consciousness.

And the world went black.

* * *

**Sooo.. what are we all thinking? You like? You hate? You love? You despise? Tell me by pressing the pretty green button down there.... **

**Oh, if there are any questions..review.. blah blah blah, you know the drill. **

**As always, thanks to jessica! xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing.. **

**xxx kay [firefly]  
**


End file.
